A Collection of Precious Memories
by Puppy-Candy-Girl
Summary: Terry Goodkind, although a very talented author, whom has every ounce of my respect, hasn't yet found the adventures that lie in my mind. travel through a collection of lost memories with Erin and Logan.
1. One fun Argument

Living like she was, Erin got use to it. Erin lived with her boyfriend's family of three, consisting of The mother confessor, Kahlan Amnell, or his mother, Richard Amnell, Seeker, or his father, and April Amnell, his sister and fellow confessor. Logan, himself, was the little brother. He was a confessor and a wizard, but no one knew. And to other girls, he was desirable. Erin hadn't any quality she was particularly proud of. She had dull, brown hair she usually just left down, and she was slim and fit. Alone with her brown hair and slightly full lips, she wasn't much out of the ordinary. Of course, no matter how much Erin shouted at him, Logan thought different. "Erin, you shine like the morning sunrise and your gentle, gracious lips are always graced with a smile. Your eyes shimmer with the brightest stars in the north sky. Your breasts would surely make any woman jealous and let's not start to mention your butt. The legs that hold you up are strong and lithe, not mention smooth and fine. And theses arms that hold me to your bosom are ward and gentle. I don't think you could get any more gorgeous." Logan would boost. "I have no idea were he finds the time to come up with things like that, no mentions were his poetic skills come from" Richard would say after this. "Yes, and you are the ugliest being to grace my eyes, Logan" Erin commented. Sighing in defeat, Logan came up from his knee. "Oh but you know you want me, Erin." Logan said slyly. "Are you suggesting something, Logan?" Erin proposed. "Not in particular." He replied, wiping a brown lock away from his face. "But you just spouted mean less words that should able to butter me up so you could actually do something. Now you're not even trying." Erin huffed. "Oh, but you've yet to say a word that turns me on. Why would I want to readily jump into bed with one not able to do even that?" He asked. "If you don't want to, then why even waste your breath on me?" She challenged. Wide eyed and fasinated, Kahlan and Richard watched. "Oh, but who said i didn't like wasting my breath on you?" "You shouldn't lie, Logan.It's a bad habit." "Not as bad of a habit than useing my gift to give you continious orgasms." Logan smirked and cocked his head to the side. "To bad I know you would never use you gift against me." Logan chuckled "You want to try your luck?" Logan pressed a finger to her thigh, smirking evilly. "but you wouldn't not in front fo your parents." Erin said. Logan glanced at Kahlan and Richard. "I could always do it later, when we become truly alone. I can promise that so, my love." He said. "But I thought you weren't going to readily jump into bed with me." Logan looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I did say i would jump into bed with you, i said i'd give you continuous orgasms." Erin thought about this for a second. The a bright idea came to her head. "Hey Kahlan.." She started nicely. "M?" She replied. "Do you think i'll be able to "borrow" your Agiel?" She asked. Kahlan shook her head. Erin pouted, then turned on her heels and opened the office door. "Exscuse me, Cara?" She called. In seconds, the red clad mord-sith appeared. "What is it, Lady Erin?" she addressed. "May I borrow your Agiel?" She asked. Cara glanced away. "What for?" Erin became quiet. She wasn't sure if she should tell her. "I"d like to do something.." She said. "Torture to the young Master?" Erin grined. "Yup." Behind, Logan made a funny face and lifted his hands that held the hand signed for "I love you." Cara took a deep breath. "Do you need it now?" She asked. "No, but later." She said smiling slyly. "Alright." Cara said. Erin grined at ehr, then closed the door. "You're not seriously gonna do anything, right?" Richard asked. "No, of course not." She said, "Nothing, unnessesary." Everything got quiet for a minute, then Logan burst out, "Okay, okay! You win, I can't even do something like that." Erins eyes became dangerous. "Yes you can. Don't lie, Logan" Logan backed away. "Okay, so maybe i can, but hat doesn't mean i would do that to you..." The dangerous glint dispersed, and she smirked. "I still requier a Agiel for the task i'm doing anyway." She said. Logan drew his brow up and together, and he smiled appalogetically. Erin gave a true smile, and Logans experssion disappeared. He casually walked to her and sliped an arm around her waist.Her smile disappearing, Erin yawned. Logan smiled at her if he wasn't already and sqeazed her weakly. Richard, influnced by his sons love and warms, slipped his arm over Kahlans shoulders. Erin smiled too. "I'd like to go chek on.." Erin started, until a little girl brust into the room. "Mama!" She sqealed, jumping and pulling Erin down with her. Erin had seen her, but to everyone else she was just a violet streak."Ah,ha. Hello Elise." Erin said laughing. She took the little girl in her arms and stood up. Elise was a hyper-active 5 or 6 year old they had found one day in the commoners area. Elises brigh purple hair stood out and nothing stopped her from doing waht she wanted. She somehow always got passed gaurds and she always got what she wanted. Erins dark brown eyes peered into Elises light purple ones. "Elise, have you been sneeking around again? What have I told you?" She asked. "No worries, mama. Elise had mister gaurds escort her this time." She said. Elises gaurd was a mord-sith. So if that mord-sith was with her, she was safe. "Good Elise." Erin praised. It was sort of amazing the vocabulary and thoughts this little girl had. Setting her down, Elise ran too Logan. "Hi Logan." She simpley said, then passed him and leaped onto Richards neck. "Hia Grampy Richard!" She exclaimed. Logan was angered. "Why does she adress Erin as "mama" And dad as "grampy" but leaves me as Logan?" He asked. Elise giggled at the question. "Because it's simple. Logan isn't my father. But Erin is my mother. I've...I mean I just take to "Grampy Richard" better than Richard. Just like I call Nathan "Uncle Nathan" and Drefan "Grampy Drefan" It takes better to me with you as Logan." Elise explained. Sighing in defeat he quit talking to the impossible little girl. Elise let go of Richard and huged Kahlan, whom returned it kindly. With Elise on her back, Erin turned and smiled. "I"m gonna go play with Elise, now. I"ll be back later." She said. "I wanna go too!" Logan exclaimed. "Nope, sorry." Elise said stiffly. Logan glared at her. "Darn purple haired girl. Stealing my girlfriend." He mummbled. Elise giggled softly as she wrapped her legs around Erins middle and Erin ran off.

Erin had Elise dressed in the finest woven coat made out of blue cloth. It had three think layers and a bit of wolves fur at the collar. She wore warm stocking and a skirt. It could get really cold during winter. Erin herself chose to were a white turtle neck, a brown turtle nech over this, and then Kahlans old wolf fur mantle with stockings and a brown skirt. Elise grabed Erin by the hand and walked out into the snow, the fluffy white powder covering her boots. Erin laughed along with her. They walked out of the city, accompanied not to far behind by Raina, a mord-sith. They were talking quietly and truging almost weightlessly through the snow when the topic of a certain boy came up. "Elise, you said something to me about a Rylan earlier." Erin said suddenly. Elise stoped and huffed. "Yeah, can we sit and talk about it?" She huffed. Erin nodded and ploped down were she was. "Talk to me." She commanded. "Erin, tell me first. What does Logan tell or do to you to show he loves you?" Erin stared at her. "Well...he smiles his special smile at me. The smile that he only shows me, and it makes me all warm and fuzzy. He also likes to tease me, because in ways he and I are just kids still. Plus he makes big precautions to make sure i'm as safe as possible. Like how he sent Raina, even when i can take care of myself." Elise listened quietly. She nodded accationaly. "That makes sence. Erin, I think a boy named Rylan likes me." She said quietly. Erin listened quietly now. "He smiles at only me, only me. His reason was "Because." But i don't believe him. He makes me warm and fuzzy, too, like you say. And he loves to tease and play around with me. But there's a problem.." She said, he voice trailing away. Erin turned her head. "He's a servant boy." Erin's eyes went wide. "You mean Drefan's son?"She asked. "yes yes. Rylan loves his father, but hardly ever talks or smiles to anyone but his." She explained. "Elise, Drefan is Richards brother." Erin said quietly. Erin's eyes widened. "I only adress him as Grampy because he's Rylan's father." She said. Erin smiled quietly. "That's alright,Elise. You love him back, right?" Elise's smile brightened. "Of course."She declared. Erin smiled lovingly at Elise. She set a hand on her head and pet her, then said, "Good. You go for it with all your heart. If the boy is already so mature at this age, he is certainly worth for you. I'd like to meet him, if that is okay. Cause ya know how Mama is so protective of her cute little daughter." Erin said. Elise's face lite up. "Okay!" She exclaimed, grabing Erins hand and dashing up before Erin had a chance to stand. Before Either of them knew it, They were tumbling down the hill they were on. Berdine had to run to catch up with them. Soon, they crashed into the outer city pavement. Right at someones feet. Elise shook the snow from her head and looked up at the boy in front of her. Gray eyes peered down at him. "O-o-oh Hi, Rylan!" She chattered through her clicking teeth. Rylans face was blank as he looked from the purple headed Elise to Erin. Erin brushed the snow off her head and looked at Rylan. He looked oddly like Logan and Richard, in ways. He had hard gray eyes, much like Richards, but his hair was curly and blonde. Even for a boy, he had bold shoulders and looked like he would become very powerful and strong when he grew up. Rylan grabed Elise by the wrist and helped her up. Then he lended a hand to Erin. "Thank you." She said, smiling. "I"m only helping you because your Erin." He said. She was realived to hear he had a boys undeveloped voice still, otherwise she wouldn't have been suprized that he was her age, only really short. Elise tuged on Erins sleeve. "Let me introduse you two properly. Erin, This is Rylan. Rylan, this is Erin, or my mama." Elise said, smiling. Erin smiled, but Rylans faces stayed solumb. "Nice to meet you, Erin." He said. It was kind hard to believe the kid had ever smiled to Elise. Either that, or he didn't like her. "You too, Rylan." Erin replied. Looking at the sun, Elise exclaimed, "Oh, I'm sorry, Rylan. It's olmost time for us to eat, and I'm pretty sure Grampy wants us there so we can talk over lunch." Ein nodded. "That's right." She said. Giving Rylan and smile, Elise ran off. Rylan stuck his hands in his pockets. "Erin, I hate you." He said, scowling at her. Erin's eyebrows went up. "What?" Rylan glared at her. "I guess i don't hate you, more like i'm jelous. Elise only talks about you. Hardly ever is there anything else she talks of." He said. Elise called out to her, smiling. "Oh, Rylan. Don't be fooled by your jelousy.She talks about you too. I think she likes you." She said.Erin smiled kindly to him, and then ran off to Elise.


	2. Two Young Women's respect

Logan yawned as a maid set a tray of food in front of him. On a desk sat two trays of food. The steam that rose lazily from the hot food wouldn't last long if they didn't get back soon. Then the doors burst open. In Came Elise first, then Erin trailing after. Elise went to her tray and picked it up, then left the room without a word. Richard and Kahlan blinked. that was a first. Elise smiled at Erin as she left. "Hey everyone." Erin greeted. She had a towel over her head and only a simple blue dress that was out of place in the palace. No one said a word about Elise in her odd silence. Erin grabed the tray by each silver gilded handle and then sat down next to Logan. "Hey, what up?" Logan quetioned. "Oh nothing." She replied. After a bit of chatting with Kahlan And Richard, Erin finnaly got down to telling Logan about her meeting. Erin lifted a bread roll to her mouth, but then set it back down. "Had Elise ever told you about Rylan?" She asked. Logan looked at her and raised his brows. "Nope why?" He replied. "Rylan is Drefans son. A Rahl." She replied. The name Rahl caught Richards Attention. "I could tell the moment I set my eyes on him. He had Rahl eyes. But he's mighty quiet for a boy his age." Erin said, looking at the bread on her tray. She wiped a thumb by the corner of her mouth. There was silence. Then Erin continued. "Rylan loves Elise. He is alot like the two of you, and Drefan. He's got that way of smiling at a girl that makes Elise all warm and fuzzy. Kahlan, you know how that is, right?" Kahlan's eyes softened. She nodded. "And he takes protecting her to the limit." Erin said.Logan smiled at this. "I believe..." Erin said, smiling. "Rahl blood will be good for her. His stoic addittude and her happy-go-lucky personality colide prefectly." She leaned and rested her head on Logans shoulder as she traced circles on the silver tray. "Elise is in good, capable hands for now." She finished. Logan placed an arm on her shoulders.Logan smiled her, and Erin smiled back. Then she giggled. "He hates me, too." She added. Logans eyes widened. "Well, that's not too good." He said. "Yes it is." Logans smile dissappeared. "That's like you hateing mom." Logan said. "You could say that. But his jelousy is the sorce of his hate. Which is good, because that means he loves her back. He hates that I'm one of the only topis of talk for her, and that she loves me so much. He wishes that love to be about him, not me." She explained. Logan shook his head, looking away. "Your logic of thinking always gets me, Erin." He said. Erin shifted under his arm. "Like you said, though, I is like me hating mom. If I did." Erin said, smileing brightly. Kahlan looked at her. "But, we're practically married, so ?I have no choice but to love her." Logan opened her eyes wide and blushed. "What's that suppose to mean?" He studdered. "Well, my logic of thinking my be wrong in this, but Since your confessor power doesn't work on me, that makes me your true love. I'm not sure how that all works, but I'm still assuming there can only be one true love in the world for a person." She explained again. Kahlan and Richard smiled at her thought. "I think your right about that, Erin." Logan said, looking down at her. He smiled at her. His special smile. Erin smiled back, and then snuggled up to him. He bwed his head over hers, about to kiss the top of her head, but then thought twice about it, and stoped.He broght his head back and leaned it against the back of the couch they were on. Erin closed her eyes. And right there, after a while, she fell asleep. Without even finishing her lunch. Logan laughed quietly at her, how she could do things at the oddest times, and yet noone got mad at her. The maids took away the food that was left, and Logan situated Himself and Erin better, or, so he had a better advantage on her. Erin lay with her head on Logans chest, and Logan sat up with his back against the couchs arm rest. Erin was at his will. He shook his head. Such bad thoughts.Sighing, he shifted, ten looked at his parents. "It's so hard..." He said quietly. Kahlan nodded. "I know, Logan. Being a male confessor, and being in love, it has to be." Logan shook his head. "No, that only part of my smaller worries. It's Erin. constantly, She puts herself in danger, and then there's her "Erica" side of life she ofter talks about. What if she's telling the truth about that part of her. Maybe she is Erica Coony, and what happens when she disappears for here forever. Or if she died somehow...For a long time, there hasn't been any confessors that couldn't use their power on someone, but only because they havn't love a person, and is being loved back. But so far, you haven't truely lost dad, so it doesn't really count. But i've almost lost her, so it puts me in constant fear for her life. Knowing her, she's weak, but she keeps being too outragous with her actions..." Logan tightly shut his eyes, "It drives me to the edge thinking about losing her. I know it could happen, and we both have a long time to live, so if i really did lose her, i'd be alone for the rest of my life. I couldn't stand it, I'd would rather die with her then continue living." Kahlan soaked his words in. He was right. That was also a big fear for her, but Logan had it so much harder. Logan leaned agains the back of the couch. "Just imagine the world with her. Erin...she's saved so many people. In more than one way. She has so much missing in her life, and yet there she goes, saving and standing up for people.Just try the best you could to imagine that..." Logan continued. He was, again, right. Erin had saved many. Rachell for a certain death, Elise from the reality of the world. Logan the most. Before she came along, Logan had the worst temper toward anyone. When Erin came along, she loved playing at his nerves, and the temper he had. At least until he looked like he's blow his cool. Once, she even took it farther than anyone ever dared too. Logan laughed at the memory. She was so supprized. Logan stoked her head. " She doesn't have any parents tha we know of, or siblings. She doesn't nessesarily have _friends _like you and I do. Just us. Yet she looks like she has so much fun. Always smiling. She's got a glass half empty, but she sees a glass half full. Sometimes, I wish she would just..." Logan trailed off. Erin stirred from sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and she asked, "Logan, where's Elise? Has she come yet?" Sitting up, she swayed, and her hair was all deranged. "No, she hasn't." Logan replied. Suddenly the door flew open. Elise stood in the doorway, a gaurd trying to hold her back. "Get off of me! You're ruining my hair!" She yelled, pushing the man away by the face. Successfully throwing the man away, Elise straightened herself, and then walked toward Erin. Erin peered down at her dress. Elise wore a purple dress that fancyed her well, and her hair was done up fantastically. "Did you do your hair all by youself?" Erin asked, impressed, slipping down beside her, fixing a lock that came out. Elise nodded. "Yes, but you..." Elise started, giggleing. She fixed Erin's hair for her, and then smiled. Erin smiled back. "Ready?" She asked. standing up. Elise nodded timidly. "But what if..." But before Elise could finish, Erin picked her up and carried her away. Logan stood and then motioned for Berdine to follow.

Erin was happy. Elise was with Rylan, and Berdine was nowhere to be seen. It was so nice to be alone...sorta. Erin wasn't watching were she was going, so she ended up bumping into someone. "Oh, so sorry!" She said quickly. The girl she bumped into was somehow, very nice along with pretty. "Oh, no it's quite...al...right.." The girl said.

She slowed as she looked at Erin.Her eyes because bright when she turned and bowed to her. Then she took her hands and pleaded, "Oh, please! You must be my friend right away. Someone as pretty as you could surely help me!" Erin blinked. "My name is Lillain." She introdused herself.Erin smiled at her, and then said, "I'm Erin." She replied. "It'll be easier if we go to my place, were we shouldn't have many distractions." She said, taking Lillain by the wrist and leading her away.When they got there, Lillain gaped at the confessors palace. "you...You _live _at the confessors palace?" She studdered. Erin nodded. "For most of the time when i'm in Adrildin." She replied. The walked up the steps, and then into the palace.

As Lillian and Erin walked through the halls, Lillain had to asked her a few questions. "So, Erin. Have you ever really talked with a confessors, or Lord Rahl?" She asked. "Oh yes, all of the time. Everyone, i've met, actually." She replied casually. Lillains jaw dropped. She could never believe that, could she? "You might want to prepare yourself, you may even meet them yourself." Lillain almost dropped dead there. She had to be kidding! Hopefully she was. That was somewhat in the dark, still. "Erin, I must be honest with you. I, actually, am one with the gift. I could tell, you also had it." Erin looked at her before pushing open the door. "Ah, so, then, you will be among your oun." Erin replied, smiling.


	3. Three Unprotected Area's in Her Life

As Erin opened the door, she uttered a few commands to a gaurd to go and see to it that Elise got to her safely. Then gaurd saluted with a fist-to-chest. Erin looked around the room, and ever pair of eyes were on her. "Hello." She greeted. Lillain looked wide eyes at the Rahl family.Erin casually waved, and smiled at them. Lillain walked to her, and whispered into her ear, "I thought you said you have met them. Not that you personaly knew them." Erin smiled at her. "But did i ever say "I don't know them personaly" though?" She wondered aloud. "Who might this be, Erin?" Richard asked. "ah! Richard, this is Lillain. I've just met her. Although, maybe it was a little to early to bring her home..."She introdused. When Richards gaze landed on her, she stood straiter, and kept her eyes wide open. "Lillain, Richards queen, Kahlan. Their Son, Logan, and April, their first child." She introdused. Everyones gaze fell upon her. She didn't feel as confident as she might have looked. Bowing by the waist, she said, "Lord Rahl, Mother Confessor, Prince Rahl, Princess Rahl..." Then She started to hear someone laugh. Looking up from her bowed position, she saw everyone was smiling or chuckling. It was Logan that was laughing. "Erin, where did you get her? Straight out of Dahrans peoples palace?" Logan asked. Erin puffed her cheeks and huffed. "Shut up, Logan. She's my friend. I'm very sure she's just loyal to us." She huffed at him. Lillain strightened, and then whispered something to her. This sent Erin's jaw down. Then she squitened at her. "Are you lieing to me?" She asked. Lilli(a/n I'll use this as a nic name for now) nodded timidly. Then Lilli turned to the others. "I am, in fact, from the peoples palace. Please alow me to display my way of expressing loyalty." She said quietly. Then she quietly got to her knees and bowed her head to the ground, like she'd done some many times before. "_Master Rahl, guide us. Master Rahl, Teach us. Master Rahl, protect us. In you light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humble. Our lives are yours." _She recited.standing, she sighed. Kahlan stood, and then walked closer to her. Her eyes became wide as the mother confessor neared her. Fear filled them. Kahlan smiled gentley, but that didn't change the fact that she wouldn't use her power on her. "Lillain, you are truely loyal. To want to become this devoted to us, it is supprizing one as young as you has memorized that devotion. But I guess it was out of will." She said sadly. "Oh no, Mother Confessor. I have learnt it by myself, by my will. I owe everything I have to you and Lord Rahl. It makes me happy to know i was able to devote my life to Lord Rahl ib their presence. It is said that is the greatest devotion you could ever give." Richard noticed she used, "their" "What do you mean, their?" Richard asked. Lilli smiled toward Logan. "I meant, Lord Rahl, that not only you, but prince Rahl too. He will be succeding th throne, of course. Unless you decide to kill him like he's suppose to be, and decide to live forever. Logan's eyes widened at the comment. Then he squinted at her. " How did you figure that out? Erin, did you tell her?" He asked. Erin shook her head. But she knew why Lilli knew he was a confessor. "I can see it all clearly know. I see who you really are. But this wasn't the first time i've too see your type of gift. I remember seeing that type of magic once when I was little at the Peoples Palce. It was the two only confessors in the world. At least, that what everyone thought. But it wasn't so. You had, also, been alive at that time, no dought. But I've seen you around, mostly with that silly sister of the agiel following you, but I have seen you." She explained. Logan nodded. He wasn't too rhiled about the death comment, becasue he knew it was true. "Sister of the Agiel are not silly." Richard said. "But they're. In the presence of any of you all. I do not understand why they hang around, anyway. They should just come home, were they belong." She said. Richard glared at her. "Why do you say that?" He asked. Lilli shook her head. "Because. Everyones magic surpasses that of theirs. Besides, i've noticed that their powers are weaker since then. Poor Berdine. Never knew what hit her. Ah, she'll be alright, nd i know her, well." Lilli said quietly. Erin opened her eyes wide. "You're the cause of her dissappearance? And you say you knew her?" She asked. Logan's eyes became dangerous. "Erin was alone in the streets?" He asked. "She was." She replied. "And I knew her very well, Berdine, and Raina. I wouldn't be supprized if Miss Cara was here also." She said. Kahlan smiled at her. "YOu sure know sme important people, now don't you." She said, brushing away some hair from her face. Lilli blushed with the movement. "Yeah, i guess." Then she smiled happily, her big cheeks become red. "And know I've met Erin!" She said. Erin smiled at her. Actually, Erin really did like her alot. "But we have hardly begun to talk, i hardly know you. So, let's find somewhere to talk alone." Erin said. Kahlan caught them before they left. "I'll come along, I'd like to give Lilli a more comforatable dress for her to where." She said. But to no avail, they talked in Kahlan's presences. Kahlan watched them amused by their chatter. She was glad Erin found a girl to be her friend. The only friends she seemed to make were the ones she killed.Parhaps she won't end up killing her. Besides that, Kahlan liked to listen to girl chat, because it seemed like listening to them made up for what she missed as a child. Learning to rule to midlands and control her powers was hardly anything like what a normal girl did. But lately, with her oun children, she was getting into the habit of prying into their lives just a little bit.Logan wasn't very rewarding, but April had satisfing things to tell. And with Erin around, it was even better. As Kahlan pondered on the thought, she also thought maybe to talk to Richard about it a little too. She smiled slightly to herself. "Oh, yeah. You should meet Elise! She is just the cutest little thing ever! I feel like a grow woman in her 60s fawning over their first grandchild." Erin sighed out. Kahlan gaveher back a funny look. first Granchild? ha...that was funny. "She sounds so nice, Erin. Where is she right now?" Lilli asked. "Ah, most likely on a date with Rylan. She got all prettyed up just for him. I hope he liked it." Erin replied. They both giggled. They turned into a room. There was a bed with blue satin, and a couch with a light sky colored material. It was all around themed with blue. Erin brought Lilli to a chair, and they sat down. "This is one of my favorite rooms to relax in." Erin stated. Kahlan rumaged in he closet, and pished her a minty green dress. "Here you are, Lillain." She said. Lieing the dress beside her, Erin and Kaylan left to let her redress. "Thanks Kahlan, i really appreciate it." Erin said, giving her a smile. Kahlan smiled back and then Lilli appeared frm the door. Lilli was every bit more beautiful then before. Erin smiled at her, and she blushed in return. "Come, Lillain, we must talk." Erin stated, pulling her into the bedroom, and pushing the door closed. Kahlan smiled to herself, and then walked back to where the family usually met. She was glad Erin found a friend. She also knew Logan would be, since he was suggesting to find her one himself. Though, it did worry Kahlan that she knew about Logan being a confessor. There were things even she didn't know about Logan, like who Logan changed so suddenly his attitude toward everything. She knew it was because of Erin, of course everyone knew. But How it happened was a mystery. Did Logan confess his love to her first, or was it her that confessed fist? who knew? Kahlan was so use to her know it seemed like she had always been there. Kahlan shruged. Couldn't be helped. turning into the room, she came upon Richard and Logan talking. "I don't like that Lillain. She knows to much. It to dangerous for Erin to be around someone with her power." Logan stated. Richard turned to Kahlan as she sat beside him on a couch. It seemed like Logan and Richard had traded spots. "Erin has a friend know. One she isn't going to kill." Kahlan acknoledged. Logan nodded. "But she knows about my being a confessor, she is from the peoples palace. She could make Berdine go missing too. Isn't it odd? The reasent threats have dissapppeared, and then here comes along sweet Lilli, who knoaks Berdine out and stalks poor Erin until she finds her, and then she becomes overly friendly with her. She acts like a little girl with a school crush." Logan replied.They could tell Logan was jelous. "Erin looks happy, Logan. You have to admit that much." Richard declared. "She looks happy when she's back in Hartland forest. She looks happy when she plays with Elise. She looks _happy_ when she's with me. She looks happy all of the time, father." Logan listed. Richard sighed. "A different happy. Those are all different, Logan. I'm happy when I'm back in Hartland forest. That is a warming happiness. She's happy to be like Elise, a child without worry of danger. And she's happy to be with you, the one she loves." He said. "Happiness is happiness. Same difference. If she's happy with just being with me, it should be fine." He mummbled. "Logan, I know how you feel. Even you have those same different happinesses. How do you think she feels when she sees you with friends that think they're too cool for her? The same way. Logan, you have places that you like too go to. When you go there, what do you feel like?" Kahlan asked. Logan glared at his mother, then mummbled, "Like there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Happy to be there." Kahlan nodded. "And when you're with your friends, how does that feel?" she asked. Logan rolled his eyes. "I feel like I have no other worries, like i could be with them forever so i could just forget. Happy to be with them." He replied. There was a silent pause, and then Kahlan said, "And with Erin?" She asked. Then a silence settled over the room. Logan looked at the floor, his elbow on the arm of the chair, and his chin in the heel of his hand. After a long pause, he finaly said, "Like I want to wisk her away where no one can see us, or judge us. Where she could just be safe from everything in the world. I feel like we could be together, forever, loving one anouther. And as we grow, and still love one anouther, that we could always enjoy looking back on our love and everything we've been through." There was anouther silence until Kahlan started to say, "See, like i said,--" "Yeah, yeah I get your point, ma." He said.Closing his eyes, he shifted, and then shivered. "I still don't like her." He stated. Richard smiled. Jelousy was a hard thing to get over. He knew. And he understood his sons feelings, how he loved someone so completely. What Richard couldn't grasp was how he was sometimes very protective of her, even from his parents. Richard shook his head. He would have loved to share Kahlan with his mother and father. They would have absolutely loved Kahlan. The same with Logan and April, His mother would have adored them both like Zedd did. Richard laughed in spite of himself. "I'm going to check on them." Logan said. He was already at the door, when Richard was thinking to himself, he didn't even notice. Then there was a ear-splitting scream. And unfortunately, it was from Erins mouth. Logan, knowing exactly what Erin's scream sounded like, opened the door and ran with all his might toward the double door room it came from. Upon opening the door, Logan found that Erin had been struck down, there was a burnt stripe of carpet, and Lillain was briinging her hands to her side from a shieling position. And upon looking at Logan, Lilli's eyes went wide.Logan was striding away from the doorway, and blue bolts emmited from his fists. "How dare you! She gives you a beautiful new dress, her complete trust, and her friendship, and now you've betray her?" He shouted. Lilli stood up straight, and then smirked just as Kahlan and Richard enter then scene. "You're Erin, here, is much more powerful than I" had expected. Her magic power is larger and greatly held in the palm of an open hand. I couldn't even tell that she was use wizards fire." Lilli said. Logan, now in front of the Lilli, reached down and grabed her neck. Lilli flinched, then blue bolts touching jher skin hurt painfully. "Put her down, Logan." He heard Erin say. Glancing at Erin, he did not lossen his grip. "Logan, just put her down. I won't forgive you if you don't." She said quietly again. Logan slowly set her down, not letting down his guard for a second. "Why?" Logan heard Erin ask. Lilli looked down at her. "I was sent by Shota. She tells me it is not the first time she's sent people to do her bidding." Lilli said. "Shota?" Erin asked, quickly standing. Glancing at her again, Logan saw that Erin's arm was scorched, in some place it looked like she might shrivel up and die. Her arm was also hanging effortlessly at her side, liek it was broken, and she looked to be having a hard time breathing. "Shota said she had a horrible vision, one where the male confessors lover died unexpectedly. She sent me to see how well ou could stand up to magic and physical attacks. It seems like you have a set of magic on you're side, anyway." lilli said. Logan widened his eyes. "What do you mean, male confessors lover dies?" He asked. "Shota's visions always come true. Ask you're parents. To let you know, though, It will be sooner han you think." Lilli said. She glanced at Erin, whom had staggered to Logans side. "Logan staggered back a few steps, in complete daze. Could she possibley be telling the truth?Then, coming to his sences, He starighened, and then started to help Erin. "Gaurds, someone put her down in the pit. I want to see this wretched thing any longer." Logan commanded. He staggered out with Erin's arm around his shoulder. AS they walked down the hallway, Lilli's screams and shouts echoed. And then, her words echoed around Logan's head.Logan caught a las wors she shouted. "hidden in the keep!" She shouted, before being silenced for all. Logan dragged Erin into a room, and lifted her onto the bed. Upon expections, Erin was bleeding by the shoulder, her arm was scorched till if was turned black. Half her back was terribley red, and there was a couple of irregular lumps, most likely ribs out of place. Her ankle was twisted, and all swolen. And a few of the cut on her head would need stiched, but he could get rid of the scar. The bruises on her shins and face had to be results of a tusle or something. Erin groaned in pain. "Logan, how bad is everything? It doesn't feel the least bit okay." She asked. "Well, you'll not be going even 3 feet from me for the next year or so, that's for sure. But I must admit, you did stand and stay standing with a twisted ankle, and 2 ribs out of place without falling, so you're pretty tough,if i do say." He stated. Richard and Kahlan entered then room. " What will she need? Is it as simpley as healers, or will she need a wizards help?" He asked. "I'd suggest a couple of wizards, and a healer. I would alow much magic healing used on anything but then ribs and a through examination of then bones in her head. I don't want to chace her having an concutions or anything bad like that." Logan said. Kahlan nodded, and asked the gaurds at the door to fetch a healer, and two specific wizards. Logan's frouned brow was cast down at Erin as she looked up at him. "I can't feel my arm anymore. But then again, I can't feel much but pain at all, so I guess it's alright." She explained. Sadness filled his eyes. Logan asked, "What did she do to you?" Then Erin explained. The whole thing started when Erin triped on her trap. When the teap went off, Erin's feet stoped working. Then Lilli pulled out a knife.In hopes of getting her heart, Lilli instead plnged the knife into her shoulder. Falling onto Erin, Lilli pinned her, swipng the knife at her face. Sitting back, because Erin's foot was just sitting the wrong way on the floor, Lilli sat on it, twisting the ankle. Lilli went in again, and then kicked her a few time on the head and temple, and then she heard a rib or two crack. Erin pushed her away, and then cast her arms out, casting wizards fire. Not knowing Erin was going to cast this fire, Lilli was burnt in the face just as she placed a shield around her, sending the fire in Erin's direction. In attempt to shield her face, Erin turned as best as she could and brought her arm up. The fire caught her arm and back. this was when she scream from the searing fire. That's when Logan came to her rescue.Erin smiled after telling him. He was bent over her head. Looking up and him, she saw tears welding at his eyes. then, as tears fell into her face, Logan said, "I'm so sorry, Erin. For not being able to protect you." Then, he found his lips on hers. He hadn't ment for them to be there, but they were because Erin wanted them to be. "I forgave you a long long time ago, Logan." she said. This took Logan by supprize. she saw the pure cunfusion, then said, "Logan, do you know how long you havn't been there to protect me? When you were with your friends, and when you never came with me on my walks, instead sending Berdine. Evertime you did this things, you couldn't protect me. And all of the time, you still can't protect me. No mattr how many guards you put up at my door, or how far away from me you are, you can't protect me from everything." She said. Logan's face was struck with realization. It made him feel even worse. "Erin, you're always welcome to join me when i'm with them. And I never thought that you wanted my company on your walks. You never really asked. What exactly do you mean, I can't protect you from...everything?" She said simmutainiously. Flinching in pain, Erin replied. " You're friend do NOT like me. They even came outright and told me. I've never asked because you had sent Berdine with me from the start, making me think you never wanted to go from the start. Logan, no matter what, on the inside, I'm missing my home, my REAL home. not here in the new or old world." She said. Logan flinched. Not that again, her "other" life. "I've got feelings other than love and happiness, too, Logan. Those are things you can't protect someone from." She continued. As she finished, the two wizards appeared, along with a healer. Logan turned, wipeing his eyes, and then let them to their work.Logan was devistated.


	4. Four the End of this Drama, a Smile

The wizard had put Erin asleep, which Logan was so very thankful for. Then When the examinations were over, they had fixed her ribs, and told him she would be better off healing up the rest on her oun power. Her ribs were the only bone material that was broken. But something else had gone frantically wrong. "We can predict when she cast the wizards fire, somehow, it got into her lungs. Now, they are burnt to the point that we can't fix. There's no fixing it, only a wizard of the first order could undo this much damage. And The Wizard of the First Order has been locked up in the first wizards enclave." The first wizard said. His long neat red hair reminded Logan of blood. Then As Erin took in a shallow breathe, and then stoped breathing completely, he paniced. His eyes widening, he looked at the second wizard. "You can make her continue breathing, right?" He asked paniced. Then wizard bobbed his spiked blue head, and then Logan said, "Than do it! Make her breathe." He said, turning on his heals. Erin was going to die. He knew she was, unless he found help. Slowly, at first, the blue headed wizard pushed air into Erins lungs and let her breathe it out, then made her breathe at a faster pace.Logan ran. He ran and ran all the way out of the palace. All the way up the mountain trail, Logan continued to run. Not long after he had left, Logan was cring. Tears busted out, unwillingly, and trailed away as he ran into the keep and then mazed his way into the keep. Trough the ungaurded doors, he hadn't even bothered with lighting. He knew the way. You could call it a wizards instinct.Panting as he stoped, Logan pulled out a small wax seal. In front of him was a towering door made or a different marble then the rest of the keep. Placing the seal in between his left middle finger and second from his left pinky finger, Logan slapped his hand down against the cold metal plate beside the door.Slowly, the door swang open and he bolted in. "ZEDD!" He shouted, like his life bepended on it.Turning in circles, Logan felt the tears cold, now on his cheeks. He made no atempt to whip them away. Again and again he shouted, and there was no sight of the first order wizard. Then, Falling tot he ground in defeat, Logan wailed, "Zeeeeddddd, you must heeelppp!" Then, from the corner of his eye, Logan spotted a stack of atrociously high books glow around the edges, and then they moved tothe side. Upon this movement, there stood Zedd, white hair in dissray and as boney as ever. "Child, what in the world? What's the matter?" He asked, stiding up to the young Logan. Logan shot to his feet, and then grabed the wizards robe sleeve. "Zedd.Zedd,Zedd,Zedd,Zedd! She's gonna die, Erin's gonna die. You've gotta come!" Logan babbled on. In one, Logan pulled Zedd, spoke, and cried. 

Logan and Zedd arrive in no time, thanks to Logans speed. There was only one wizard in the room. Upon enterance, the blue headed wizard bowed, and then scolded, "What do you think you're doing, young child! To disturb a wizard of first order is very disrespectful--" "Bags, Lievs.Shut that blasted mouth of yours. He's my great-grandson, for creators sake." Zedd said. He knealed beside Erin's bed and inspected her. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. Lievs quit providing air for Erin, and then everyone held their breathe. Understanding came to Zedd as he rested his hand on her chest, and anouther hand under her breasts, over her diaphram. Slightly pushing down on her diaphram, His right hand emitted a warm, soft yellow glow. Then, taking away his hand, Zed stood and step to the side. Logan took his place, and anxiously awaited her breath to come. And without heisitation, a breath entered her lungs, and then her eyes flitted open. Logan's eyes widened with relief as he smiled. "Erin?" He asked quietly. As Erin smiled in reply, Lievs took his leave, and then Kahlan and Richard found themselves in the doorway. "Zedd, what in the world? Why are you here?" Richard asked. Zedd looked toward Richard, then back at Logan. "I'm not sure how, but your son came to get me." He said quietly. As Logan took up Erins hands in his, he looked at Zedd, then at his parents. In dismay, he closed his eyes, and then his smile dissappeared. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I am in fact, a wizard as am I a confessor. A war wizard, to be exact. I used the seal I have to open the first wizard enclave door." Kahlans eyes widened. Richard steped closer to Logan. "And how long have you know this, Logan?" He asked. Logan looked away. "Ever since the first time I used my confessors power."He mummbled. Richard scowled at his son. "And why did you tell us?" He asked again. Shooting up and turning on his heals, Logan shouted, "Because I've also had a couple of profecies, but you two weren't awear that i had enheritted the gift, so i just didn't say anything." Angered, Logan turned again and knealed. "Logan, you're a profet? what where they about?" Kahlan asked, moving infront of her enraged husband. "Erin...mostly. But what made me scared to tell you about it was because in one of them, there were women that took Erin away and then she..." He trailed off, in deep thought.Richard had blown off steam by also thinking. Kahlan move away, pulling Richard with her, away into the hall. Erin looked into Logans eyes, and then Logan leaned in closer. With her good arm, Erin beaconed him closer. Leaning more, He heard Zedd clse the door behind him. Bring her head closer, she whisper into the shell of his ear, "You can share your profecies with me, right?" Nodding, Logan shivered from being so close to her. "Then do it. I want you to share the burden of those profecies with me. I WANt you too." She whispered, again. Looking down into her muddy brown eyes, he knew she wanted him to so badly. Sighing, he replied, quietly, "Some other time, hun." Erin smiled happily.


	5. Five hours of feeling helpless

Logan passed a hand over Erins beautiful face. Erin smiled for him in return. Siting up in her bed, Erin took his hand and pressed it down onto her cheek more. "Thank you, Logan. I've needed you alot this past month." She said quietly.Logan had constantly been at Erin's bedside ever since she had been hurt. He refused to eat unless she did. Logan leaned into her, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, then hade her stand. She leaned against him as they slowly progressed. Logan let go of Erin for a second, and grabed her coat, helping her put it on over her burnt arm, then had her lean against him again. Slowly but surely, they made it out into the town. It was quiet, and there was no one around. The newly fallen snow they shuffled throught was white as a cloud. It was one of Erin's favorite things to look at, snow. Logan knew this, and he know she wouldn't want to miss the chance to walk around in it. Happily, they walked through the town in early morning light. The light gray sky turned purple, then pink then blue as they came to the little flatland and then the forest.Finding a bench, Logan brushed the snow off it and then helped her sit, then took a place beside her. Erin kicked at the snow under her feet, making an effect like snow if it was kicked high enough. There was nothing more that she could have then what she did. Logan and a snowy morning walk with him. Logan gazed at her lovingly, then brought his right hand up to her face, then pulled away her brown hair, revealing her neck.Looking at him, she smiled. Leaning in, he placed two kisses on her neck, then then trailed up it to her cheek.Giggling, she tried pulling away but he refused to let his lips leave her. Smiling. That was what he wanted, was for her to smile with mirth in her eyes. It was delightful to know she was happy because he was there. Logan nussled her lovingly, watching her even breaths of white form in front of her nose.She turned into him and he encased her in his arms. "I love you, Erin." He whispered. "I love you too, Logan." She said in return.Erin cuddled happily into Logan. Logan didn't want to let go, but he soon did. "LEt's get back before the towns people come out for daily chores. I rather like these early walks, though, Logan. thank you." Erin told him. Smiling down at her, Logan slipped an arm under her knees, and then one behind her back, then picked her up. With grace, he walked trough the snow. Erin was slightly supprized, but regarded it deeply.Nuzzling into his chest, she found comfort with his warmth, his being there, his entiny. As they walken into the castle, The gaurds saluted with a fist to their hearts, and Logan returned with a nodded. The gaurds looked to be looking of at nothing, but their eyes followed the heart-warming scene of a boy lovingly carring his lover in his arms. It was nice to know that through the chaos there was still love. Logan climbed mutiply stairwells in the Confessors Palace until finding the room holding his parents, sister, and Elise. Logan sturted in and settled for a comforatable chair with Erin on his lap. Elise rolled over to them, making silly faces at them, and then instected the tightly, but not to tightly, wraped bandage n her ankle. "Good." She declared. Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to know you approve of my bandage, Elise." He said sarcasticaly. Elise reached up and held Erins hand, then looking over at Richard. "Grampy, is that mean ol' thing still in the pit?" She asked. Richard nodded, and then Erin scolded her, "She wasn't mean or old, Elise. Stop calling her that.Lilli was just...she was just...she was...not...it...was..." By the time she trailed off her words, tears were forming at the edges of her eyes. No longer smiling, Logan panicked. "Ah! Erin, p-please don't cry again! Elise doesn't know what shes saying!" Logan said, anxious. Erin used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. "It's alright. I know she's right. It's just...I trusted Lilli, and I brought her here. If she woked for someone that's out to kill a confessor, you three could have been in some serious trouble, if she knew what she was doing. I'm just...sad at my lack of better judgement, that's all." Erin explained. Logan brought his hands up to each side of her head, having her lay back on his shoulder. Erin then said, "I think I need to talk with her. Shota sent her for a reason. It must be more important then..." This time, Logan put a hand over her mouth. "She was lieing, Erin. She was, I swear. Don't begin to think she was telling the truth." Erin gazed up at him with sad eyes.Logan gazed down at her. "But still, I want to speak with her alone for a while." Erin said. Richard thought about this, then turned and walked away toward the door.Kahlan jumped and followed after him. April looked at Elise, and then picked her up. Then walked away so Logan and Erin could talk.Elise protested, but to no avail, failed in doing so. Now, Logan was alone with Erin.They stayed silent for a time, then Logan sat up straighter. "Erin, I won't allow you to go see her. Not alone, anyway. I don't want you to get hurt again." He stated. Erin pushed her way up and then sliped up onto her feet. "Yeah...well i'm going to see her weather you want me to or not." She declared. Erin started to limp her way away, and then Logan jumped up and helped her. As they came to the door, Erin grabed the cruchlike stick, and leaned against them instead. Logan instantly felt helpless. Glancing at Logan as his arms hung at his side like they were worthless, Erin pushed open the door and didn't looked at him once more.Logan watched her trail away helplessly. 

Erin found it hard to manuver without Logan. Erin was lounging about reading books in the castles libarary. She yawned, her eyes were tired from an afternoon of words. Then watched as Logan strolled up to her table. She closed the book, "The Adventures of Bonnie Day" and set it on the table. "Hey...uhm...Erin, I'm sorry about earlier. I was being kinda protective.." He mummbled. Erin sighed with relief. "Good, cause I can' stand fighting with you." She huffed. She smiled, then said, "I'm also sorry, I knew you were being protective. I shouldn't have gotten angery." Logan pulled up a chair, and gazed at the books lieing in stacks on the table. "Looks like you've been busy." He commented. Erin looked at them too. "Yeah, I read a whole bunch when i'm mad. Actually, down here, I completely forgot how mad I was just reading. I've read many books, but none like these. They're all so different. I found alot in different languages, but somehow I find the same in a script I can read. I even learned a new writing, the script in that book." Erin explained. She pointed at a book lieing open facedown. Logan picked it up and looked inside. It was The Advantures of Bonnie Day, only in high D'hara. "You learn the language by reading this book?" He asked. She nodded. "I really love this book. It's the best so far. I really wish to see the face of the author, he must be such a master of the writen arts." She continued. Logan chuckled, putting the book down. Erin's eyebrows shot up. "What's so funny?" She exclaimed. Logan chuckled again. "Oh, you'd be supprized. You'de be so supprized." He let anough chuckle out. Erin pouted. "Okay, don't tell me." She mummbled. Erin stood up, and then picked both books up. "Will you help me back to the room? I want to read this there." She asked. Logan accompanied her all the way back.

Erin and Logan burst through the door, laughing at something. Richard looked up, and Kahlan did also. "You wouldn't believe the words I learned. And I love this book, it's just so cool to learn it in a different language, too!" She exclaimed, limping in.Logan smiled, following. "what are you talking about?" Richard asked. And then it all came clear when she held out "The Adventures of Bonnie Day" "So you've come upon that book." Richard replied. He smiled hansomely. Erin smiled happily. "I absolutely love the books here! It's been a very long time since i've read a book, and it's just so nice to read something different for a change. This one is my favorite, so far, aside from the book describing the life of the first confessor, and the history of these three lands." She exlained. Kahlan laughed in spite. "You're unusual. For me, that would be like reading a boring school book." Erin took a seat, and Logan sat beside her. "So that's what you were reading, then. All those stacks of books were the many stories of the confessors, huh? You should have seen it, she had read over as many books as there are diarys of the confessors." Logan said. They all laughed. Erin opened to her page and words in high D'haran blasted Logan's eyes out. Logan mummbled, "I don't understand how you're reading that High D'haran stuff like it's normal." Erin chuckled. "I love this "High D'haran stuff" Logan, I don't see why you don't like it, though. It's just so cool." She whispered back. 

Erin yawned. She really did wear out her eyes. She smiled at the comforting bed, because she was good and ready for it to surround her. What she didn't think about was that Logan was still in the room. He suddenly put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him, just as he said, "Erin, do you want me to show you, now?" Erin understood. She nodded, and then Logan picked her up, and set her on the bed. He place a chaste kiss on her lips before climbing on the bed with her.Erin sliped off her shoes, and they clatered to the ground. Logan peeled his shirt off and then threw cross the room. Turning back to Erin, she smiled and then lie down, leting her hair spill out on the pillow. Without pulling the blankets over them, Logan clasped his large hands over ehr petit ones and then Erin curled up next to him, minding her bad leg. And then Logan tactfully curled himself around her, avoiding her bad leg. A small sigh emitted for Logans lips before both of them fell asleep.


	6. Six More to Understand

Erin, having been so very confused with everything she say the night before, was become doughtful now. She peered over the side of the pit. "Lilli?" She wondered. Lilli replied, "Erin! You're up there? Come get me out, I have something to tell you!" She said ergentley.Logan, behind her, watched her carefully. He folded his arms as Richard placed a firm hand on Logan's shoulder. Erin grabed the wooden ladder and hooked the to rope latchs to the ground beneathe her. "I've shackles." Lilli explained. Erin concentrated. Then, after a minute, she held shackles fall to the ground. Logan eyed Erin. Then his eyes went up to his father and mother beside him. "Kinda ackward now that both of you know I'm...yano a wizard and all." He commented. "Not only you, but Erin also." Logan's eyes were now casted at the ground. "Erin used Wizards fire. But it was deflected back at her. That was a first instincted, I don't think she knew how to use her gift until now..." He replied. Erin reached down and grabed Lillis hand. "What do you mean until now?" Richard asked. Logan glanced at him. "I mean, as she was sleeping and experiencing my profecies, I help her learn correctly. She notice it this morning, when she lit the candle by accident. Then she just went crazy with things." Logan explains. The gaurds surrounded Lilli by two sides, but Erin had them back away. Lilli shared a look with Erin before following her away. Emidiately when they came up from the dengeons, Lilli rambled to Erin, "Erin, there's something important you must know. Shouta, she sent me to D'Hara because I had the gift and I knew things I shouldn't. But when she sent for me to come and help you, I started to have these horrible dreams. After speaking to Shota throght our gifts, She told me that they weren't just dreams, they were visions, or uncertain profecies. Shota made it clear to tell you about everything I could remember. Last night, I saw the two of you, Logan and youself. Logan shared his knowledge with you. That's why you can properly use you gift.I fear the worst, now you can use it. Last night, anouther vision came to me. If we don't get you away, tonight, you will forever be plagued by the worst of things.Worst than your worstest nightmares. Anywhere will be alright, just not here in this place. I suggest the keep be the place you go. It's got the saftest, and most magically influenced place you could go.Please tell me you're listening to me?" Lilli finished. Erin eyeballed Lilli. "How do I know I can trust you now?" She asked. Lilli didn't look like was lieing. Not with that face. "Please Erin, You must trust me in this. I know i've hurt you, and I know this may have damaged you're emotional ties, somewhat, but it's for your oun good! I don't care if Logan r anyone else for that matter believes me. Just you. And If you don't leave, only Creator now's what will happen to you."Erin stoped, thought about it, then turned to her. "What do you mean. Is this a life or death situation?" She asked. Slowly, Lilli shook her head. As if in trance, she whispered, "Way worst than life or death. You may think that death is horrible, but what you could be put through will be even far more worst. I know things about you, Erin. Things not even you know about youself." Erin was becomeing more and more unpacient with her. "We'll discuss these matters elsewhere. Now come." Erin said. She grabed her by the arm, and raced, as fast as her leg would let her, away. Lilli followed obidiantly.

Erin gave thought to everything she had heeard. Lilli could be telling the complete trust, and she might be in trouble. Or it could be a total lie, and she could still end up dead. "So, if you're telling the truth, and i don't believe it, i'm dead. If you're lieing, and i believe you, I'm possibley dead. The only way outa this is to trust you and go to the keep?" Lilli nodded. "But that's the point! You have to trust me on this. If I weren't serious about this whole thing, i wouldn't ask you to go to the keep. I don't know how to get around in there, i'd soon get lost. And there are places you can go that I can't. We could easily get you there, and you'd be safe." Lilli explained. Logan thought aloud, "Seems like you know more about the keep than i thought." Erin glared at Logan. "Erin, please, give me an answer.Shota wans and answer too." Lilli urged. Suddenly, every face snapped to the door when it busted open. In the doorway stood a very out of breath Shota. "You won't need to be talling me anything, Lillain. I'll hear for myself." She said softly. Erin stared at her, lips parted. She stared down at Erin, slowly walking up to her. Logan stood up, the wooden chair he was in falling back behind him. He dashed to Erin's side just as Shota grabed her arm and heaved her into a stand. Lunging at her, Logan tryed to get her away from Erin. Shota let her free hand produse a great blast of waves. Erin could see them pushing him away. Logan flew backwards into an end table near his parents. The table broke on impact and the vase crashed to the ground, leaving water and flowers scattered on the floor. Richard stood and unsheathed his sword. "Shota, put her down. Stop this." He commanded. Shota loked almost angery, as she replied without looking away from Erin, "No, Richard. In the past, you have gotten away with your meddling in your oun life. But she is different. Not because she's Logan's lover, but because of who she is and will be." Erin stood frozen as Shota grabed her by the shirt. Again Logan got up and this time, he was ready. Lunging toward them, He cast a web, protecting himself from her gift, but then she also cast a web. As he neared, her wizards web caught him off gaurd, and they canceled each other out. Logan reflected her waves with a sheild, and cast his oun spell of wizards fire. The little flames only tumbled to the floor and wither in agony. Shota shooved Erin away and cast a full spell, binding together Logan so he could no long move or reach his Han. Then She did the same to Richard as he charged at her. The sword of Truth clashed to the ground."Kahlan, don't think about it. Both of these two are at my will, plus Erin. Kahlan found herself already ensnared in her last web. Shota calmed down, but didn't relax her han, and said, "You must always resort to violence, mustn't you?" Suddenly, without realizing it happened, Shota was encased in fire. Erin had her good arm held out as wizards fire tumbled from in front of her nimble fingers. There wasn't enough forse of heat for it to hurt, much, but Sota lost control of her Han for a moments time Logan escaped her grasp. Rolling tot he ground, he snatched the Sword of Truth into his hands, and pointed the tip to Shotas chin when the fire was gone.Shota lifted her head and felt Erin's grasp on her Han. "Who where we calling violent, now?" Logan asked quietly. Shota sighed. "I just need an Answer, as quickly as possible. But for the record, you're the one who started it." Erin signaled Logan to relax his arm for now. He nervously let the tip away. Richard pulled away from her spell and joined with Logan. At least no one was severly hurt. Erin Relaxed her han, and Shota seemingly fainted onto the couch, beside Erin. Kahlan watched her intently. Erin finally said, "Although you just attacked my family, I'll trust you. To the keep it is, then."

Erin, being half cripled, had trouble manuvaring in the keep. It was old, and musty inside, and she was stuffed into a windowless room. Oh, how she wished to see the light of day again. But, she was happy that Logan had volenteered his time to stay with her. Everyone already expected this, him having already been doing so. Logan yawned. Erin was fast asleep on the soft, feather bed that once was a bedroom for a wizard or sorcerous. He couldn't imagine how many had live here before them. It was like sitting in history. Logan heard a soft knock on the wooden door. Logan poped up and walked to the door. He pulled on the handle, and then poped his head out. His old and bony great-grandfather was stand in front of him grinning and holding a plater with three bowls of soup.Logan smiled gentley to him, and let him in. "Nice to see you, Zedd." Logan greeted. "It's nice knowing I can easily visit the two of you." He replied. Erin had proped herself up on one elbow and was rubbing an eye with her other hand. Turning 'round, Erin faced the both of them. She had sleep in the corners of her eyes, and her eyes were drooping something horrible. "Oh, Hello there, Zedd. What's up?" She asked, yawning heavily. "Soup's up. That is, if you feel up to it." This comment made Erin alittle more alert. "I havn't eaten in hours. Dinner sounds great." Erin replied. She slowly sat up, one leg folded under her, the other square out on the bed. She leaned against the wall. Zedd passed Logan and bowl and a spoon, and then got up to give her some, also. "How's that leg of yours? Healling up alright, I would hope?" He asked, setting the platter on her lap, and took his bowl off it so she would have more of a table to eat on. "Quite nicely, Thank you." she replied. The smile she gave him was half-hearted, and weak. Zedd watched her apprehensively.Soon, as he ate, he asked. "May I ask what is wrong?" Logan glanced at Zedd. Erin looked at him with supprize printed on her face. "You could tell?" she asked, becoming worried. He nodded. Erin started to become nervous. "I'm sorry. I just read up on something that's...starting to scare me now after I think on it." Zedd read her features. "Things could turn out any way they want. There are loopholes and ways around anything. That's way you think of?" He asked. She nodded vigorously. Logan felt left out. He hadn't an idea to what was going on. "Loopholes to...profecies, parhaps?" Zedd asked, letting his spoon clank into his empty bowl. Erin didn't answer. Logan glance at both. Zedd stared at her, with his serious, but acknowledged look painted onto his bony features. Erin lifted her spoon to sip the soup, but her hand was shaking too much. Logan's mind came to a realization. Looking directly at Zedd, he said, "We were going to tell everyone as soon as whatever threat passed. I swear." Zed chuckled. "It's quite alright, you two. Don't go feeling as though you must confide in me because of who I am. First Wizard or your great-grand father, makes no difference. There was a silence before Erin said, "Parhaps we could confide in you as just Zedd." She peered at him. Zedd smiled. "That would be okay, if you feel it." In reality, he wanted to know what they were, but wasn't willing to force it out of them. Erin glanced at Logan, and they shared a meaningful look. Then, Logan started, "Zedd, it was lastnight. I shared my mind with her, let her watch the profecies. but something unusual happened." 


	7. Seven Jumpy Paragraphs

Erin sighed. Logan lie still beside her, sleeping soundly. After what she had just seen, she couldn't will herself to go back to sleep. She had to do it. Running away from the few people she allowed herself to trust would be the worst thing she would ever do in her life, but she had too. Erin twisted to face Logan's angelic features. Everything she was going to do would be going against everything she ever learnt from him, or his parents. Erin leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, then squirmed away from him. He made a gruff grunt and then resituated himself slightly. Erin slipped from under the old, but seemingly new bedding. Slipping out of her simple dress, Erin glanced at Logan momentarily as her brown hair cascade down her back. She couldn't go anywhere in her castle wear. She rummaged through the chest at the foot of the bed. She found trousers suitable for travel that she was doing, and a tunic alittle bit too big that would serve her well. She also found a belt, and bits of steel armor. She guessed it had been used by a woman, because women usually wore a considerable low amount of armor. Erin's eyes darted toward Logan when he shifted around again. Slowly, Erin opened the wooden door, which thankfully didn't creek as it opened. Sadly taking a last look at Logan, she left. Erin crept around the lonely keep, looking for the busted up door to the Sliph's room. She knew the ways around magical barriers and locked doors just as well as Kahlan did. Erin flinched, thinking about the people she wouldn't be able to see for days. Turning a corner, she found the splintered door hanging off one hinging. Slipping inside, she sashayed toward the well. "Sliph? Are you still sleeping?" She asked. The was a whoosh of warm air and up frothed the hoary liquid face.

"You called?" She asked, smiling, Erin smiled back, half-heartedly. In this situation, she didn't know how to properly reply to this greeting. "Yes. Do you know if you could take me to a place?" She asked. the Sliph smiled broader and said, "Where do you wish to travel?" She asked. Erin replied, and then Sliph smiled and nodded. "I am long enough." She replied " Come." Erin heaved herself up on the wide lip of the well, and the Sliph encased her. "Just breathe" She rang into her ear. Erin did as she commanded. 

Logan yawned and groped around the bed for Erin. Upon not finding her, he sat up. "Erin?" He called. Completely alert, he scanned the room. She was nowhere to be seen. Logan took a deep breathe to keep from freaking out. Flipping the blankets off his body, he swiftly got up, turned his shirt inside out so it was right-side out, and dashed away into the hallway. Scanning the hall, she wasn't out there either. "Erin?" He called out. Turning, he walked down the hall toward the room Zedd was in. He pounded on the wood, shouting at him. Zedd pulled the door open and asked, irritated, "What is it, child?" Babbling to him, almost without pause, Logan mumbled, "Erinsdisappeared shesnowherenearthebedroom. shecouldagottenlostinthekeep maybeinaroomshesnotsuppostabein." Logan panted. Zedd stared at Logan like he'd gone crazy. "Logan… slow down. Now, what happened to Erin?" He asked. Logan said, slowly, "Erin… not… here." Zedd stared at him. Then, he burst out, "Well, let's find her! She couldn't have gone far. But, then again….I can only feel your Han… she could have used the Sliph, but she doesn't have subtractive magic… does she?" Logan's eyes went wide. "Oh no." He replied, answering Zedd's practically rhetorical question. Both dashed out of the room to get Richard.

Erin strode through the camp that was set up around the Drun river. Or, at least as best she could with her bad leg and all. Many went down with a respectful salute, others, whom were uneducated in who she was, smirked. They got a slap on the arm from those who knew who she was. She soon found the leading tent. Outside, three men were talking. The first to see her saluted. "Lady Erin." He greeted as she returned the gesture. "General." Erin replied. The other two saluted with a fist to heart. "What business do you have here?" He asked. The man was young, about 30, compared to the others. "I request an escort. I've heard many rumors from Richard that your group is one of the swiftest." She replied. The general's eyes filled with pride. "Lord Rahl has been told right. We are the swiftest around. I will agree to the escort." He declared. "Right. I will have to ask you to keep your messengers from going back to Aydindril. And the scouts should be few." Erin commanded. The general blinked. "I cannot, unless I know the reason." Erin sighed. "I'm in danger. It may seem selfish, but it's not. I've already figured they know I'm gone. When the messengers from here stop sending reports, they might think we have been attacked. But, if they still don't figure out I've taken your leigion, then they will come out here. We'll be long gone to my destination, and settled in already. If not before, by then they will know I took you." Erin replied. The general nodded. "Where is you destination, exactly?" He asked. Erin replied, precisely, "Anderith." 

"The messengers from the west aren't here yet?" Richard wondered. Kahlan nodded. "I'm starting to get worried. They are usually the swifter ones to get here. I'm supprized they are late." She replied. Logan sunk into his chair. "Seems like this place is falling apart. First Lillian, then Shota. Now it's Erin and the west groups." He mumbled. "That's right, Erin did go missing." Richard said, thoughtfully. Logan turned his dangerous gaze to his father. "You forgot about Erin?" He asked. "No, no. I'm just thinking. You think she used the Sliph to get away, right?" He asked. Logan nodded. His eyes turned away toward the floor to ceiling window. "There is a well near where the group is at. Maybe she's with them, and had the messengers stop sending reports." Richard said. Aggitated, Logan replied with a tone carrying the danger inside him, "Why would she do that. She doesn't have any enemies that are out to get her." Richard wiped at his face. "She had reason enough to run away. This is another clue to what's happening with her. We must figure this out on our own since she didn't say anything." Logan heaved a sigh. "So, what we know is it's bad enough that she ran, possibly went to the army for possible protection, and doesn't want us to know?" Logan wondered. Kahlan grunted. Logan sighed again, running a hand through his brown hair.

Erin watched as they approached the city. The big lichen faced stone bells stood erect giving anybody that knew about them that they meant business. Erin shuttered at it. The general ordered the men to stop, and then one lancer slipped a white flag on his lance. It when up, and he slowly flagged the people manning the stoney bells. Erin pointed at the general, then at the two other generals. Then she started forward as they followed. Erin could see the men racing around as she came into eye sight. A horn was blown, and then it echoed around the ring of Dominin Dirtch until she could no longer hear it. She reined her horse into a trot. Then down into a slow walk. Stopping in front of the bells platform, she dismounted and waited for the sergeant to appear. A woman with amazingly beautiful features walked down from the bells she controlled. "Lady Erin, nice to see you again. May I asked why you are alone?" She asked. Erin smiled. "Hello, there, Beata. I've many reasons for traveling without Logan and the Lord and Lady." She replied. "I do not need everyone to come in, just the four of us." Beata nodded, and signaled her on. Erin hopped onto the horse and rode. She rode and rode. The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, and there was not enough time to sustain her till morning. As the town of Fairfield was nearing, she remember just what she wanted to say.

"Sir, Lady Erin has arrived." Dalton said. The dark haired Ander man looked up. "Well, send her in!" He replied. Dalton bowed, and steped to the side. "Good evening, Minister." Erin said softly. She found after the three days of riding to Anderith it had really affected her leg. "Good Evening, Lady Erin." He replied, smiling. She smiled back. "What business is there?" Erin sighed, her smile disappearing. "I have come to ask for Anderith's protection." She replied. The ministers eyesbrows shot up. "Why of course. But may I ask why?" Erin shook her head. "All I can say is that I'm in need of protection. You can keep anyone I ask out, right?" She asked. The Minister nodded. "Even the Lord Rahl and Lady Amnell?" She asked. The minister replied, "W-well I see n-no reason you of all people would…" "Could you?" Erin interrupted. He nodded. "At you command." He replied. She nodded. "Then do so. At my command." The minister nodded.


	8. Eight already?

Logan, Richard, and Kahlan looked down where The D'haran forces patrolling the western border was suppose to be. They were gone. Just… not there. No blood or bodies. Nothing. Logan stomped down on one foot. "Darn it Erin, why this type of action all of the sudden!" He shouted. The sun was warm on his face when he looked toward the sky. A three day's ride wasted. The general started to speak to Richard, when suddenly a scout came running up to them. "My lords. There are tracks in the dried mud. It's hard not to cover up, a large force from here has headed south, toward Anderith." Everything became silent. Then Richard asked, "So Erin's at Anderith. Very good move." Logan clenched his teeth and restrained his want to slap this scout across the face for telling him anything. Richard gave orders to the general. He snapped his horses reins and raced ahead. Caught off guard, Logan snaped his own and raced off with his mother. The hundreds of men following.

Erin watched as a D'haran soldier flirted with Beata. Beata looked out toward the horizon. She stood up straight upon seeing the force of hundreds stop, a white flag flying high. Erin watched them approach and recognized them in seconds. It was Logan, Richard and Kahlan. Logan's gray-brown eyes had found hers, and were dead set on her, anger boiling up in his face. But more than his anger, relief was evident there too. Erin let her eyes tear away. She called to Beata. "Don't let them pass. No matter what, don't let them pass." Erin commanded. Beata stared at her before nodding, uncertain. She had D'hara soldiers form a tight line befor the opening between for of the Dominie Dirtchs. Erin put on a face Kahlan had showed her to make in a time like this. She called it her Confessors face. All three stoped, Logan in the middle of his parents, he dismounted from his horse. Erin asked, slowly, with a solid tone, "Why are you here?" Logan's face scrunched up in anger. "To get you, Erin." Erin kept her face on. "I do not need getting. Go back to Aydindril." Logan snarled, and ran for her. She was still safe behind the soldier lines. Although it was hard to choose between their lord and lady, they still had to protect her from Logan ripping her apart. Erin stared at Logan as he struggled to move past them, eyes glued to hers. Erin turned around. "Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked, turning his head down and struggling more. "Home." "To Aydindril?" "No." Erin stopped walking, staring.

Erin's chocolate eyes widened as she gaze surprised at the young man that stood in the shadows. Tears welded beneath her eyes, and she took off as if racing to the finish line. Upon being in an arms length of then man, she jumped, and he caught her, twirling around with her in his arms. Logan caught a glimpse of longish, curly, blonde hair and knew exactly who it was. Jealousy bubbled up from the dark depths of his heart. Logan screamed, and struggled to get to the two. Erin clung to him as he led her away. Logan lost the last sight of Erin's trailing brown hair and he stopped, back up and took deep breaths. Soon, his mind found it. The vision of the blonde tending to a crying brown headed Erin came into one eye as his environment around him was in the other. Soon, the blonde came out from hiding. Gliding toward the guards, he pulled away the guard directly in front of Logan, and took his place, draping his arms casually across the two beside him. "Hello there, Logan." He greeted casually. Logan glared at him. Richard and Kahlan was going to let him wing this one alone, knowing he could handle it. But he did want to know why the soldiers defied them so. Logan stood straighter. "I suppose you're just going to leave her there crying like that, right?" He asked as calmly as he could. Finally, a disgusted look crossed the blondes face. "I wouldn't is she didn't want me too. It's so unfortunate that you can't hear along with see farther." Logan was taken aback by his answer. "She sent you out?" He asked, defiance laced in his tone. Disgusted was no long disgusted when the man's face darkened. The word was no longer good to use. "She sent me to tell you something she couldn't. She wanted to tell you that it's not how you think any of this is. She doesn't want you to worry. She doesn't want you to be mad either. But, of course feelings can't be controlled, and besides, she shouldn't be worried about you being worried." He stared. Smirking, he continued, "You look more like your angry with her, like you HATE her. You look like you wish the keeper to take her soul." Logan glared. "I'm only angry that she left. I'm angry that I couldn't keep her safe. And I'm angry that YOU had to be here." he replied furiously. The blonde laughed in spite. "just because she trust me more doesn't mean she loves me like she loves you. You think you have it horrible, huh? Well, trying giving a girl everything, and then having her leave you because she had something to do with a prophecy and some stupid guy she falls heels over head for. Ever had that happen?" He replied, jealously coating his words. Logan kept his head held high as he spat at the blonde feet. The blonde finally snapped. "Damn you to the keeper! Erin's here trying the best she can to keep you and your blasted family safe from a terrible wrong, and you take her deeds as a betrayal. Erin is doing all of this for you, damn it! Can't you think about her for a second? Think about what Erin has to go through for you stinking safety, thank about how Erin feels! All she's done has been for you, can't you at least consider helping her save her own life? She loved you, and that's why she couldn't tell you anything, because she knew what actions you would take. She knew you would put yourself in the way of harm just for her, and she never wanted that. You're in harms way right at this second because you came and so is she. Can't you see that!" The blonde shouted, grabbing Logan by his shirt and 'rangling him, punching him in the face when he finished. Logan fell to the ground, and as the blonde was about to throw another jaw splitting punch, he felt arms wrap tightly around his raised one, stopping him. "Stop it, Leo. He doesn't deserve that. Just stop it." The blonde, Leo, glanced at Erin, lowering his arm. "You're lucky I still love you like crazy, otherwise I would have given him what he does deserve and had been done with all this in seconds." He mumbled, scratching his ear. Erin slapped Leo's hand and he let go of Logan's shirt. Erin helped Logan up and gently touched the red throbbing spot on his face. "Go back home, alright?" She whispered softly to him. Logan glanced at her, replying in a whisper, "I don't want to go, though." Erin caressed his cheek, and then kissed it tenderly. "I'll come back, I promise. We can share a bed as soon as I do, too." She smiled. Logan saw, now, she still had stream of tears down her cheeks form earlier. She saw he noticed, and before he could make a big deal about them, pushed him away. "If you love me you'll go." She commanded strongly. Logan stepped backward slowly, watching with sad eyes. She let a small on his lips and Logan was slightly reassured. He smiled half-heartedly back, and then turned to mount his horse. With a last look, they all took off. Erin found her smile fading again, but she didn't cry. She wouldn't cry for a long time 


	9. Nine The heartfelt solution

Erin coughed. It was horrible, now, after Logan and his parents had left her. Or, more like obeying her orders. Erin came down with a flu like she'd never had before, and she never wanted to have one like this again. Erin couldn't help but think her sickness had something to do with Logan's leaving Anderith. She gave a subtle cough, to keep her doctor for thinking she was getting worse. Leo sat at her said, worried sick. No pun intended, really. Erin twisted her head to see Leo better. "Do you think Logan got my message by now?" She asked. Leo smiled sadly. "Yes, of course. He could be writing his reply at this minute, for all we know. Knowing him he's already written and—"There was a knock on the door and heads turned as a professional looking D' Haran messenger. He saw Erin lying sick in bed, then dropped to one knee, clapping his fist over his heart. Returning to his feet, he said softly, "A message from Lord Logan, Lord Richard and the Lady's Kahlan and April. Leo nodded and turned away to take the papers. Erin propped herself up on an elbow. Leo set them all on the edge of the bed, and Erin grabbed Logan's first. But upon expecting the envelope, instructions were written on his. Erin read it out loud;

"Erin,

I figured you would grab mine first. Do not read this until you have read the others in this precise order. April, Richard, Kahlan, then read mine. Please don't read it out of order.

Logan 3"

Erin blinked. Okay, she thought, picking up Aprils and setting Logan's down. The soldier left an Leo examined the note. Erin popped the little red wax seal off and unfurled her note. 

Erin,

You aren't the only one sick. Logan too has come down with a horrible sickness that we are hard at work to be rid of. The best temporary remedy we have found is honey. Down a whole lot of honey before bed, you'll find you're breathing better in the morning. We don't know why, but it helps. Make sure to get lots of sleep, and don't push yourself so much. Logan's eyesight is tittering in and out, currently, so that is why we ended up writing to you also. We would have, of course, anyway. Go ahead and read Fathers letter, now. He has a deal to tell you.

Love, April.

Erin sighed. She quickly told Leo the news, and Leo tittered with laugher. Erin glared at him, and opened Richard's letter. 

Erin,

We are patiently awaiting your return. I've come to understand for a messenger the wrath of your command. He tell us you had a knack at commanding the soldiers that already respect you. Sometimes I even doubt Logan's skill in leading an empire. Already, he's making a big deal in town, and worrying me.

Richard

Erin reached for Kahlans letter.

Erin,

I suppose you have already ready read Aprils, so you know Logan's condition, just like yours. Just like Shota and Lillian said, the palace had been attacked, and they were looking for you. I continue you hope no one had revealed your location. Logan at this moment is swearing to us that he's going to keep you safe, even at this. He also says he misses you dearly. Okay, not I'll cut to the chase. Not only has Logan found himself ill, but has himself a possible threat. A girl is claiming to have his child. We, of course, do not believe her. But she has told others in the city, and if push come to shove, he WILL have to marry this girl. We regret saying that, but it's possible. We would have put off telling Logan, but we were afraid of what his reaction would have been if he wasn't bedridden. Logan is devastated. Solutions are few, we hope he can figure one out.

Kahlan

Erin dropped the page, drawing a complete blank on her face. Why would this girl even try?What reason? Could she be after the fortune, or the fame? Or maybe she was after the confessors. Erin blinked and shook her head. Quickly she grabbed Logan's letter and started to open it. Before she could read the first word, her doctor walked by and accidentally spilt hot wax on his hand while moving the candle. He dropped the lit candle, which just so happened to follow through onto her letter. The letter and candle hit the ground, and soon the carpeted floor ignited. Before Leo of her doctor could do anything, it spread and was no longer containable. Erin's eyes widened, watching the letter on the floor start to burn from bottom to top. She rolled out of her bed and landed on embers, and among the flames licking her body into pain. She took the sheet and read as much as her eyes could contain.

Erin. Will you marry me?

Erin gasped as the fire inched to her hand and she had to drop the fragment of paper. It burnt up with the rest of the letters. Leo was calling out her name, but she didn't care. Logan had just done everything she had dreamt of since she was deviously young. Letting herself collapse onto the ground, she then found arms around her, shielding her from the heated surroundings. Erin started to close her eyes, and said softly, "Logan."

Logan held his breath. when would her message come back. It had been weeks since he sent word, surely she had already gotten the letters and read them, right? Logan had to let his breath go as he coughed. opening his eyes, his blurry vision was getting better, somehow. A knock on the door made him jump. April stood and answered. Logan heard her gasp, and then cry out in anguish. "Will she be alright!" She asked, rather loudly. It must have been a yes, because she sighed with relief. Logan asked, wearily, "Who is it?" April closer the door, and sat back down. "A messenger from Anderith." She replied. Every cell in Logan's ear went alert.

"What did Erin say?" He asked. April shook her head. "It wasn't from Erin, it was from Leo." Logan suddenly sat upright. "What would that bastard want to tell us anything?" He asked, touching his cheek. April sighed. "There was a fire in the building Erin was staying in. It started in the same room she was in while she was reading our letters." Logan widened his useless eyes. "Is she okay! Is she going to li…" He left off. "Yes, she will. Leo also said she wanted to reply to your question. She said she didn't get to read you whole letter, Logan, but she said yes to the very first question." April explained. Logan smiled slightly. "Figures. She replies to the damn thing without knowing if she can live through sickness." He mumbled. Richard stared at his son. "So, what exactly DID you ask her?" He asked. Logan laughed, and reclined back down. "I asked her to marry me." He replied. April and Kahlan both gasped. "And she said yes without reading the whole thing!" Logan bellowed. He laughed loudly, and then couldn't stop. "I hope she doesn't regret that." He muttered, cleaning away tears from his eyes. Richard wasn't amused by his sons actions. "What's so funny about that?" He asked, folding his arms. Logan smiled in spite. "I told her everything that was to follow, but now she doesn't know the circumstances. She doesn't know anything." He said quietly. The room fell silent. Tear rolled down Logan's cheeks, as he whispered, "But even if we both die, I'm so happy knowing she replied to that question. To know she loves me, and she trust me not to hurt her. I'm so happy." The faces all reflect gloom as they heard his words. 


	10. Ten Tenths of a Person

Erin yawned, as she stretched. Blinking, she found her eyesight blurry. This must be like what Logan had already. Oh, how she hoped dearly to become better. Erin shook off the feeling of lose, from being sick, away from home and away from Logan. "Erin, you okay?" She heard Leo ask, attentively. "I'm okay. I can't see all that well, though." she replied, carefully. He nodded, from what she understood. "There's been word from Aydindril. Logan, Richard and Kahlan are all coming down again. They're on their way right now." Erin sat with her eyes wide open and she still couldn't see a thing. Erin was still overjoyed he would be coming. Suddenly, there was a shiver that ran through her spine. Gasping, she opened her eyes wider. The shiver echoed back as a painful surge of electricity. She felt it through out her entire being as her brain continued to send messages throughout her body. Falling to the ground, Erin cried out, curling into a tight ball. Leo, being caught totally off guard by her outburst, moved toward her. Kneeling beside her, he tried to desperately to unfurl her. There was a loud knock on the door, but he didn't pay heed to it. The door burst open, and in came the scrawny old man known as the first wizard, family trailing behind him. He, to kneeled and examined her. Richard rushed to aid his grandfather. Kahlan aided the mostly blind Logan to Erin's side. Erin batted away the hands of help, knowing not whom they were from, only that they could never help at this point and only made it worst. A worried voice from behind her said soothingly, "Erin, let us help. There are ways to help, I'm sure!" Slowly, Erin digested the voice, turning up every bin of knowledge in her brain, searching for the face it belonged too. Logan's face came to mind. Surely he couldn't be here now! More hands reached for her, and she again batted them away. No, he couldn't be here, only today did she remember getting word that he would be here. A hand rested on her side, and more electricity plummeted into her cells. But as she went to unlatch it, she fell from the cloud of pain. Her pain had ceased. Slowly, she unfurled herself and opened her sightless eyes. Nothing came to them. Her brown eyes had no vision, they were completely useless. She asked, timidly, "W-who are you people, and why are you here?" Kahlan's brow creased in worry. "It's us, Erin. Richard, Logan, Zedd and I. Don't you remember, we told you we were coming." She replied. Erin's brown orbs carried toward the sound, as did her head, but she could not determine where, exactly her face was. "But only did the messenger get here today. Why would you send a messenger as you got to the city?" She asked. The one whom sounded like Logan sighed, and replied, "That dumb fool. He must have gone slowly. Please, don't think of that, right now. The thing is we're here, Erin." Erin's eyes tried desperately to find his eyes, but she knew she failed too. "How can I be certain?" She asked. Logan stayed quiet for a moment before replying, slowly, "You're looking straight at me, what more proof would you need?" Erin was frightened by these people claiming to be her family. Since she could not see them, they could be anybody, for all she knew. But Leo wouldn't have let them in otherwise. Erin replied, "I cannot see you." The words made her feel awkward, and they felt like marbles in her mouth. Everything went quiet. Erin let her eyes travel in her unseeing world. Everything was black, pitch black like when she slept dreamless sleeps. But it did not late for five seconds, as her sleep felt like. It continued on and on. "Are you saying you've gone blind, Erin?" Logan asked, breaking the silence. She nodded. Another silence followed before someone suddenly picked her up. "Put me down, you bastard!" She commanded. "Oh hush." Leo replied. Erin shut up, but she was comforted by the fact he was there. He set her on the bed, and covered her with her blanket. No one said anything. Something terrible had taken place. Soon, she heard Leo tell her they had to talk, and then the door clicked shut.

Zedd paced. "If I am correct, and Erin is who I think she is, then things will get out of our hands quickly. I can't say if this is a good this, but who knows." Zedd murmured. Logan sat at a table with his head in a hand. "What can we do, now?" He asked, becoming impatient. Zed sighed, regretfully, "Nothing. Just wait to see what happens, is all." Logan had to be taking this hard. He always took is hardest, when Erin was in trouble. He stood. Walking away, he soon found Erin's door. Pushing it open, he saw Erin out of her bed. Something dark was standing in front of her. A dark spirit was coming to take her to the underworld, maybe? She had her hands up to what was a silhouette of hands of the spirit, ready to clasp hands with it. Logan stumbled and then crashed into Erin, holding her to his chest. She cried out in anguish. "Please!" She cried, reaching toward the spirit. Logan saw tears erupt from her eyes.

"No, Erin, this thing is evil." Logan replied. Erin resisted. She clawed at him, reaching from the spirits outstretched arms. Because he too was just as sick as Erin was, he had limited powers. But he matched Erin's strength. But, it was too late. Erin fumbled with the fingers. Soon, both figures glowed. Logan let go, shielding the precious sight he had left. When they both stopped glowing, the dark spirit was a recognizable shape. A good spirit this spirit was. Kahlan and Richard both came into the room, hearing such commotion. Kahlan covered her mouth at seeing the spirit. She obviously recognized the woman spirit. Erin was gently hugging her back, eyes closed, and smiling. The woman had long brown hair and a confessors dress. Richard just stared in awe. Erin opened her once sightless eyes, and a blast of color appeared before her eyes. Erin could see the spirit before, which is how she knew it was there. And she saw its true form, as a good spirit. They pulled away and both stood. The woman smiled sweetly, and then two roses appeared in her hand. She gave Logan one, and kissed the top of his head as if he were her grandson. Then, she floated toward Richard. Richard gave an acknowledging smile, and accepted her rose. Then, she turned to Kahlan. Kahlan looked almost terrified. The woman smiled, and then caressed Kahlan's jawbone. Kahlan closed her eyes, and then found power to smile. "It was nice to see you, mother." She whispered, before Kahlan's mother disappeared. Erin collapsed to the ground, only to be caught by a big man. Richard glanced at him only once, and then froze. Logan knew this was another spirit. He suddenly realized his eyesight was like it use to be. He could see correctly. Erin looked up at the man with crystal clean vision. "Only when you forgive can your body forget. I do not know so much about magic, but I do know about you, child. Use that young mind you have, Erin." He said, slowly. Richard would always remember his adoptive father. Erin closed her eyes. "What am I forgiving, sir?" She asked. "Everything, anything, Erin. If you try to remember, it'll come back too you. But then just forgive it. You'll know." He replied. Erin concentrated. Images of a house came to her mind. the window had been busted in, and there were papers and books thrown to the ground. The same man she was being held by was laying dead on the ground, bled to death. Erin felt anger boil up. "What happened there? Who are you?" She asked. He chuckled. "Forgive." He whispered. Erin final put the emotion to rest, and found inner peace. "Doesn't it feel like you can just fly away, now?" He asked, giving a hearty laugh. It rumbled from his chest. Letting her down, he floated up and then to Logan. "You take care of her, alright? She's a keeper." He stated firmly. Logan looked proud. "I figured that out a long time ago, sir." He replied as the man floated to Kahlan. She blinked. "Kahlan take care of that son of yours. I wouldn't want him, or my son, getting into trouble. But, I'm sure it's too late to tell you that." Kahlan smiled and nodded. He laughed and turned to Richard. He clapped a hand to his back, a very fatherly gesture. "You have much to be happy for. Forgive and forget about things. I've forgiven you along time ago that you couldn't help me. Michel has forgiven you too. You must forgive yourself." He advised. Richard gaped, and then nodded. His father floated higher, and then laughed, disappearing. Logan immediately felt every bit stronger. But his breathing was still hard, just like Erin. Erin stood, strength returned. She fumbled with her hair, concentrating on her breathing. Then, from behind, she felt someone embrace her and pull her down and into his lap. She shrieked, and followed down without much protest. "Oh hush. I can't hurt you." Someone said. Both Kahlan's and Richard's eyes widened. The blonde haired, lean man sat with Erin, his arms crossed across her chest, and his legs around her waist, knees bent. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck. "What the hell are you doing here?" Richard asked, flabbergasted. He glanced at his offspring. "Obvious reasons, if only you knew." He replied. "Besides, I'm the only relative that could help her, and that could be helped." He continued, "I've always had a breathing problem, since I was young. I'm just doing it for my benefit." Erin blushed furiously before trying to pull away. She was well in his grasp. He chuckled. "You, my child, are cute beyond reach." He said sincerely. She flinched at the comment. "Now sit still." He commanded. She, surprisingly did as she was told. Logan glared at him. "You're Darken Rahl, aren't you?" He asked. Darken glanced at him. "Yes, I am. And you're Logan Rahl, I know." Logan glared at him. "Is it me, or does this all seem too coincidental?" He murmured. Erin nodded in reply. "That's right, the other two, my sister-in-law, now, I guess, and your adoptive father, came to visit Erin also, didn't they?" He communicated. Kahlan glared at him. "Don't you ever even think that for one second we would accept you into this family." She growled. Darken, instead of replying coldly, he said with a sad glint in his eyes, "Oh you'd be surprised."


	11. Eleven at Night?

Darken Rahl, Erin thought, had a sad aurora above him, much like he was in appearance. Erin couldn't help but feel close to him, if she wasn't already. He often whispered odd words into her ear that she understood. Erin, if possible, found solace in his arms, much like when she did in Logan's arms. Erin groaned in agony. How long had it been since she had kissed Logan's soft delicate lips? She gazed at him in deep agonizing pain from being so alone for so long. She just wanted to be with him. He saw the long in her eyes and smiled gently, a promise to her they would spent a great time together after this was done. But somehow, it took forever. Darken never told her what she must do, just to sit still. It became agonizing just sitting there. Once, Darken seemed too had drifted into a doze while in the position. Erin fell backward onto him. "If you're just going to sleep on me, then just go away." She told him. He shrugged it away and sat upright again. Erin shot a glance out the window. I had to be well over midnight. She yawned lazily. "You can see why I might fall asleep like I did hours ago. You, of all people, just can't see it fit to follow through with what we need to be doing." He commented. Erin scowled at him. "Well, it seems that you've failed to tell me what I should be doing." She replied. He rolled his eyes. Soon, after another few minutes of just sitting there, Erin, too, ended up dozing off. Logan was already fully asleep while Richard and Kahlan were taking turns sleeping and watching what was going on. Kahlan was on patrol right now. Darken leaned forward, letting Erin fall forward and hit her head. She was instantly awake. "Ow!" She screeched, more so quietly so those sleeping in the room and in others could continue that way. Darken pulled her up and embraced her again. Love and laughter danced in his eyes. "That's what you get for dosing, Erin." He said simply. Erin glared at him. Her glare, although angry, was no long full of hatred like it was before. Erin suddenly felt breathing becoming easier. Darken mused her hair before saying, "I'll be watching you from beyond, child." Then he found his lips on the skin of her right eyelid. She closed both eyes, and found herself asleep within moments. Rahl smiled.

After the night that seemingly never stopped, the sun rose in the eastern sky. The sky was gray with a pink blush in the clouds. Erin's eyes fluttered open. Logan lay with his head on the table they sat at, watching her. She blinked about a dozen times before she smiled, blinking a dozen more. He smiled back, and Erin yawned. She was still so tired from her endless night. Logan stood up and the scooped her up. Then he laid her on the bed nearby. "You sleep a little longer, I'm sure you deserve it." He whispered, kissing her on the lips chastely. Logan started to pull away, but Erin quickly had pulled him back into another kiss. Logan broke the long kiss, and opened his eyes, gazing into her eyes. It was obvious she didn't want him to go, but he had too. He floated toward the door, his vision clouded with love for Erin. He, for one, wasn't afraid to show affection toward Erin. She was his and no other. Just as he was hers and no others. Logan was so caught in thinking about her he didn't see the door swing open in front of him. Logan soon found his face smashed into the door, blood gushing out of his nose. Kahlan peered from behind the door as Logan staggered backward, holding his nose and looking completely confused. Kahlan rushed to his help. 

Erin giggled as Kahlan gave Logan a rag to wipe the blood that gushed out. She couldn't help herself, it just came tumbling out. He mocked her laughs, rolling his eyes. She knew, deep down, he loved to make her giggle at the silly things he did. Logan tipped his head backward slightly, but continued to peer at Erin from the notches of his eyes. Kahlan finally left. "Just to let you know, it's because of you I hurt myself." He mumbled. Erin's eyes danced with mirth. "Oh, being Emo now, huh?" She wondered. His gazed softened. "No, it's not that. I was thinking about you. About how happy I was just to have you." Erin's grin turned into a small, sincere smile.


End file.
